


Turkey Day

by notjustmom



Series: Ironstrange [8]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: From the same verse as Peter's 16th Birthday, except Peter is 5, and he's learned about Thanksgiving at school, to Stephen's dismay.





	Turkey Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving Day to my US followers, and a peaceful day to everyone...

"So, Pete, what did you learn about in school today?" Stephen asked as he placed a plate of chicken nuggets, mac and cheese and corn in front of him then sat down next to him at the table.

"Turkey Day."

"Turkey Day?"

"Near as I can figure it out, some white people had dinner with some people who lived here before them, and in class they had us trace our hands and glue paper feathers to it, to make a turkey. And we don't have school tomorrow because of it."

"Tony..."

"Uhmhmm..."

"Still?"

"Well, he's got the right idea, he just forgot about watching football all day and eating way too much."

Stephen sighed and watched Peter wolf down his dinner and drink his milk. "Guess we've got shopping to do tonight, then."

"Already did it."

"You did?"

"Yup."

"Have you ever cooked a Thanksgiving dinner?"

"Nope. You?"

"No, not in years..."

"We're two smart guys, we can figure it out."

Peter grinned at his fathers and shook his head. "Pie. There's gotta to be pie."

Tony nodded. "Course there will be pie."

"And yams?"

"Yams, check."

"Okay, great. I'm kinda tired, gonna go to bed." He picked up his plate, kissed Stephen's cheek, then Tony's, and put his plate and fork into the sink, and went upstairs to his room.

"Yams, Tony?" Stephen whisperyelled across the table. "Pie? Have you ever made a pie?"

"Nope."

"I have."

Tony raised an eyebrow at his husband and smiled. "A talent I didn't know about?"

"I didn't say I was talented."

"Stephen..."

"Okay. When I was a kid, my grandmother, she taught me. But it's been years, I don't want to disappoint him... you got ingredients for pumpkin pie, didn't you?"

"Yup, and two cans of whipped cream, and a fryer -"

"A fryer?"

"Thought we might try doing a deep fried turkey, saw someone do it on youtube, looked simple enough."

"Oh my g-"

"I'll wear the suit, just in case." Tony winked at him as he began to clear the table.

"It's a good thing I love you."

"Yeah, it is." Tony kissed that one spot behind Stephen's left ear that always seemed to make him take a breath and relax, and he watched Stephen's eyes close. "I'll check on Pete, why don't you go to bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."


End file.
